The invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors with grounding means, and more particularly to grounded fluid-tight connectors for sealed submersible bodies, specifically submersible motors.
In ordinary submersible pump motor apparatus, for example, the type used in water wells, the stator shell or housing forms a fluid-tight seal around the stator winding and the rotor of the motor. An opening is formed through the stator shell through which electrical power supply wires running to a remote source of power are interconnected with the stator windings. A specially designed electrical connector assembly is used for this purpose, as shown for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,993 to P. S. Komor et al. Besides making electrical contact between the respective wires outside and inside of the stator shell, the connector assembly has two other functions: to seal the opening to the interior of the motor, and to seal the electrical connections themselves (i.e. the points of contact) in the connector assembly from the surrounding fluid.
In response to growing considerations of safety in general and the danger of high voltage transients, like lightning, in particular, many industries, such as the water well pump industry, have been finding it necessary to provide additional grounding terminals on their own standard electrical connectors. Ordinarily, this might entail expensive redesign of the connector to maintain the same dielectric strength between the conductors, for example. This redesign would be further complicated by the necessity of maintaining a fluid-tight seal.